


Płomienny Lis

by Andrasia



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Comedy, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrasia/pseuds/Andrasia
Summary: Pięcioletni Naruto jest wyzywany i bity. Jednakże zachowanie to nie umknęło nowemu czerwonowłosemu przybyszowi. Postanawia on zabrać ze sobą chłopca, zgodnie z wolą Hokege lub też nie. W końcu ma w tym działaniu poparcie małej armii i samego zainteresowanego.Większość postaci nie należy do mnie. Należy do Masashi Kishimoto. Jednakże fabuła i niektóre z postaci stworzone zostały przeze mnie i zabraniam ich kopiowania.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s)





	Płomienny Lis

**Author's Note:**

> Chcę stworzyć oryginalne opowiadanie, mam nadzieję że się nie zawiedziecie. Opowiadanie jest także publikowane na Wattpadzie pod tą samą nazwą opowiadania i autora. Może nieco różnić się od oryginału.

Drobny, blondwłosy chłopiec o niebieskich oczach i ze śladami na policzkach siedział w swoim małym mieszkanku. Chłopiec ten miał na imię Naruto i skończył niedawno pięć lat. Mieszkał sam, nie miał rodziców. Gdy pytał swojego dziadka, Hokage, ten odpowiadał, że zginęli na misji. Utrzymywał się z pieniędzy które raz na miesiąc dawała mu głowa wioski. Naruto bardzo lubił staruszka, bo oprócz niego i rodziny Ichiraku nikt go nie lubił. Tak, nie przesłyszeliście się. Tylko oni go lubili. A reszta wioski? Można by rzec, że go nienawidziła, nawet dzieci. Chłopiec nie wiedział dlaczego, ale od kiedy pamiętał, ciągle go bili i nazywali demonem. Trochę to głupie, bo co mogło im zrobić pięcioletnie dziecko?

Naruto nie miał przyjaciół, bo dzieci w jego wieku unikały go, bo tak kazali im rodzice lub biorąc z owych dorosłych przykład, wyzywali blondyna.  
Naruto poczuł głód. Przeliczył szybko swoje pieniądze, po czym postanowił udać się na ramen, swoje ulubione danie. Po drodze starał się unikać zatłoczonych ulic, ale ludzie, których mijał i tak rzucali mu nienawistne spojrzenia. Zgarbił ramiona i zaczął iść szybciej. Wszedł do Ichiraku i przywitał się z właścicielem i jego córką. Kilka osób widząc go, opuściły restaurację, lecz sprzedawca nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Dzień dobry proszę pana! – krzyknął cicho chłopiec.  
– Dzień dobry, Naruto – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – Co byś dziś zjadł?  
– Poproszę jeden duży miso ramen – gdy dostał wymarzone jedzenie, zapłacił i z wielkim apetytem zaczął zjadać potrawę. Po skończonym posiłku wstał po czym pożegnał się, a następnie wrócił do domu, gdzie wypił zieloną herbatę, narysował obrazek przedstawiający lisa, gdyż bardzo je lubił i poszedł spać nieświadomy, że już za kilka dni do wioski przybędzie osoba, która zmieni całe jego dotychczasowe życie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, rozdział wyszedł bardzo krótki, ale jest to prolog, następne będą dłuższe.


End file.
